Come the Morning Time
by DustinandMarahForLife
Summary: Can't say too much, it'll give it away! PRNS. 'in the morning...you're gone.'
1. The Truth

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this, at all! Saban/Disney own it all so ner! :P

**A/N:** This is just a little fic that's been bugging me for a while now, I'm still working on 'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely' but this _needed_ to be written soon! I'll give a yellow cookie to each person who can guess whose POV this is. You'll find out in next chapter who's right when I change views! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

You said that you trusted me; you said that even after all the ranger days you'd be here and care. But you lied, didn't you? You lied to me, after our powers were destroyed, you became colder, you _knew_ I wouldn't be able to resist your charms, the innocence you held in your brown eyes deceived me over and over again.

Even now, as I stand in my doorway staring at your sleeping form, sprawled out on my bed, I know I'm in love. I shouldn't be in love; you'll leave me here all alone. In the morning, I know you'll be gone. Heaven knows when you'll be back. But still I cling onto all hope left in me that one day you'll stay.

A yawn escapes my lips as I walk away, I hear you mumble then call out my name, but I can't stop. You call again and I hear you climb out the bed, my eyes flicker closed for a moment, trying to compose myself before you come too close.

"Hey, are you ok?"

I refuse to look into your eyes, and I know you can tell. You follow me as I walk into the living room and sit down on the chair. I can't bear to look at your face; I know you'll persuade me to do whatever you want.

"I'm fine…" I mutter, although I don't know where those words came from.

I watch as you sit down and run your hand through that unruly hair, suddenly you're eyes lock with mine and I curse myself mentally, I can't tear my eyes away from your own. There's something ever-so hypnotising about your eyes, _but you knew that already, didn't you?_

"You look tired, how about we just sleep and talk in the morning."

"Oh, you mean you'll actually be here in the morning then?" My voice drips with the sarcasm I've perfected. "That'll be a first."

You roll your eyes and I can tell you wish you didn't say anything, but it's too late, your words have already left your mouth. No taking them back now…

"I'm sorry…" I laugh at the irony in your words. You don't mean anything by saying that. I can sense when you don't mean what you say.

"About what? The fact that I've never woke up with you still beside me? Or the fact you haven't opened up or even _spoke_ to me as if I was more than just an acquaintance since we've been together?" I stand up, my temper's flying out of control, my fists ball up by my sides as I watch you struggle to answer.

"I-I'm sorry, about everything…"

"Where do you go anyway?"

You look up but I'm looking over at the doorway, I won't be dragged into those chocolate brown eyes now, not after everything I've managed to do. Holding back the tears that were threatening to pour from behind my eyes, I risk a glance at you. Your head it in your hands and I can't see you face at all; I roll my eyes in frustration. I _knew_ it was futile to try and get you to answer. Pulling my jacket from the stool, I walk towards the door, when I reach for the handle you say something.

It's caught me off guard, _what?_

I spin around and face you, you're now walking towards me and within seconds I've melted, and my eyes are shut tightly as you lean me against the wall. I can't think straight, all I know is one of your hands in running down my side and as I squirm under your grasp, the other hand intertwines with my hair.

"Don't." I breathe, although it was a miracle that you even heard.

Maybe its because your heart is beating against my chest.

You pull away and I can see hurt flash across your eyes as you back away from me, I curse out loud and run my hand through my hair. You just stare at me blankly, something I'm used to, after all, what better way to pretend you don't know than just stare? I sigh and ask again, maybe this time you answer.

"Where do you go?"

"Out."

Wow, what an answer. I blink a couple of times, those damn tears are coming back again, how can I be so weak right now? I've never felt so vulnerable as I do right now, something in me stirs as you fall to your knees and weep. For a moment I stand, bewildered that you could switch emotions so quickly. Before my mind has chance to process anything, my heart's reaching out for you, I find myself kneeling in front of you and pulling you into me.

"Shhh…" I know it's useless trying to calm you; it's never worked before, why would it now?

But it worked.

You slowly pull away and stare up into my eyes, I see a new emotion floating in your eyes, I can't put my finger on it but whatever it is, it's tearing you apart. I place a hand on your soft cheek and rest my forehead against yours.

"Talk to me. Please."

I beg, hopefully I'll get through to you now, it seems to work as you're eyes stay staring through my own.

"He's dead…"

I'm stumped, what do I say? I didn't expect death to be part of it; maybe I'm being selfish?

"Who is?"

"My father…he's dead."

A fresh set of tears roll swiftly down your cheeks and onto your neck, I try to rub some away with my thumb, it's hopeless, more just come down over my fingers. I sigh and grab you close and try to will your tears and pain away.

The sun was the next thing I see, when I realise it's morning; I risk a glance around me. I'm laid on my bed, and as I turn over, you're there. A smile spread across your lips, and a peaceful look on your face. Maybe I did make a difference, either way, I'm happy.

You're here.

* * *

Well? Did you like? Want me to continue? Who d'ya recon they are? It's probably easier than I wanted it to be but I don't care! Go on and review, and guess! 


	2. The Visit

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own it all! _Sighs_.

**A/N:** I'm not going to say who's right, _just_ yet. I'll leave you guessing for a bit! This chapter is in the other person's POV. There's a hell of a lot more clues as to who they are in this one. :)

* * *

'_Please can you tell me, so I can finally see, where you go when you're gone?'_

Michelle Branch, _All You Wanted.

* * *

_

"_Oh, you mean you'll actually be here in the morning then? That'll be a first."_

I guess you won that argument, because as I open my eyes to the sun streaming through the window, I find I'm still in bed. I sit up, finding you already standing at the doorway. I smile lightly but you're not watching me. You're staring just behind me, before I get the chance to speak; you walk away into the living room.

I shake off the strange case of deja vu as I follow you into the living room and to the chair you've just thrown yourself on. "Are you ok?" I mutter.

"Fine. Just tired I guess."

"Tired?"

"Didn't sleep much, too worried about you."

I widen my eyes, though I didn't mean to, _me?_ I shake my head slightly and stare at you hoping you'll enlighten me. Just as I go to give up, you speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I avoid looking into your eyes as you stare up at me, I can tell you're ready to cry but I can't bear the thought that I've hurt you. I sit down on the coffee table in front you of and take your hands in mine. They're warm, as I sigh lightly; you tilt your head to catch my eyes.

"I didn't want to worry you." That wasn't true, well it was partly the reason I didn't tell you. But your eyes tell me you know more than I'm saying.

"That's not all is it?"

I shake my head reluctantly and break contact with you; you pull your hands back onto your lap as I scratch my head lightly. How do I say it? Oh, I know…

"I figured that if I didn't say anything about it, then it wouldn't be true. And I'd still have a father. Everyone one I love leaves, my mum and sister moved away after dad's death, apparently staying here is a bad idea. And if-"

"If you told me, I'd leave?" You cut me off, which is probably a good thing as I can feel unshed tears surface in my eyes.

I nod again, you're right.

"I'd never leave. Especially now."

I look into your eyes, bright baby blue eyes are now shimmering with tears, as you blink, they cascade down your cheeks one after the other. I pull you close and nuzzle my face into your shoulder. God, I really hope your right this time. If I lose one more person I'll break.

Now my tears are falling from my eyes, and onto your white top, I close my eyes tightly and cling onto you.

"I love you." I hear you whisper into my neck, a shiver runs down my spine lightly at the feel of your breath on my neck. Your words reply in my mind over and over again before they sink in. I smile against your shoulder.

"I love you too."

I look up and gently pull away from you grudgingly; I hate that, having to part from somewhere you find comforting. I look into your eyes as you gaze at me, your eyes are glazed over slightly I smile and you seem to snap back into reality. You smile brightly at me, god I love that.

"Look at us, we're sitting crying our eyes out and it's beautiful outside." You smile again as I shake my head lightly. You're hinting for us to go out somewhere, you're not very subtle with these kind of things. Maybe that's why we work so well?

"I'll get dressed. We can go somewhere."

You nod with a smile and as I walk away I hear you speak quickly. "I never thought you'd give me another chance."

I smile and carry on walking into your room, "I'm glad I did." I call back as I search for my clothes I keep in the drawer.

When I emerge from the room in jeans and a black t-shirt, you're standing in the middle of the room in white top and grey trousers. You smile and take my hand. "How about you show me where you go every morning?"

What was a bitter argument last night has become something you want to be part of. I ponder it for a moment; do I really want you to know?

I slowly nod and reach for the door.

The journey there was quiet; as I pull the van up in front of a church you look confused. I get out and you're staring at the large building in front of you. I smile at your amazement; sometimes I forget where you're really from.

"Come with me." I take your hand again and lead you around the church to a small graveyard.

I see you wrinkle your nose out the corner of my eyes. I smile sadly and stop in front of a headstone with my father's name on. There's flowers all over the front, I notice most are from my friends, blue, red and yellow flowers scattered in a pot, there's darker red and blue flowers too. I smile again, this time I'm happier. Whoever told them, I'm glad they did, at least I know my friends aren't going anywhere yet.

I blink and realise you're kneeling next to the headstone, your fingers run lightly over the words, as you quietly read them out. I kneel next to you as you look at me.

"He taught me all I know. About everything." I state, more to myself than you. But you hear it too; you nod lightly and look at the flowers.

"Colourful." You smile and I laugh at your comment despite the circumstances. "Is he…you know?" You point to the ground and wrinkle your nose again.

I understand what you mean, I nod and run my hand along the earth, the grass hadn't chance to grow yet. Though I'm sure dad would prefer the earth to be there. I look at you as you get up and pat my shoulder. I nod and stay where I am.

You walk away and I'm alone.

I stare at the words on the headstone and run my hand through the earth again, a sigh reaches my lips and I lower my head.

I don't know how long I've sat here alone, but when I look up, I see you standing next to me with a bunch of flowers in your hand. You kneel by me again and place the orange and pink flowers next to the yellow ones.

I take your hand silently and help you up. We've been here too long. We walk back along the path back to the road, I take one last look behind me, the colourful set of flowers stand out and I smile.

You look at me and I wrap my arm around your waist, you stop walking and face me, "are you ok?" I nod, and mean it. I'm fine now.

I can finally say goodbye.

* * *

Well, it's the end of another chappy! Can you tell who they are yet? There are loads of clues in there as to which at least one of them are! Review and let me know what you think!! 


	3. The Question

**Disclaimer: **I own it all, the money goes to me, and everything is mine….not. :(

**A/N:** Hey! This is the last chapter now, I might write a sequel to it but I don't know.

Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are rock dude! :D

**BloriConra 4ever: **_giggles_ okok! Here's who it is…geez! :P

**Jorgitosbabe: **Awww, you should have told me who you recons it is…hope it's who you expected!

**jenny: **Ok, once you read this you'll realise you were SO CLOSE! Can't give too much away, but I like how you noticed the little things in the chappie!

**monkay-pooh, SapphireRayne, crimson kittycat, Thalia-Sandy, jj-monster & mysticnightmares: **Well, here's where you find out who they are… :D

_hugs **YellowCrimsonForever **_Awww bless, you'll find out now so you can be all un-confused! :D

Just to clear this up, Chapter 1 was _person A's_ view…that person had Blue eyes. (Mentioned in chapter 2.)

Chapter 2 was _person B's_ view…that person had Chocolate Brown eyes. (Mentioned in chapter 1.)

Just so you're not totally confused! :D This chapter is in A's view, then B's view. And then in third person (I think that's what it's called…I don't know!). LOL! I'm confused now!

* * *

As I check off the day on the wall calendar, I notice that it's been a week since you took me to your father's grave. I stare at the date for a few more minutes; it's my birthday tomorrow, although I don't know whether you know or not.

I walk away from the wall and lean on the breakfast table in your apartment, waiting for…well, I don't know _what_ I'm waiting for.

I must have nodded off because the next time I look around you're in the kitchen, rustling through my cupboards, a chuckle escapes my lips as you curse lightly and then bump your head.

"What are you doin'?"

"Banging my head apparently, did I wake you? I thought you were asleep."

I shake my head and walk around the table to wrap one arm around your neck I rub your head with my free hand and grin. "What are you doin'?" I repeat, hoping you'll answer, it worked last time anyway.

Maybe not.

"I was looking for something I've lost."

Ok, maybe it _did_ work.

"What have you lost?"

You go to answer but the door bell stops you, I hear you mutter something about _saved by the bell_. I sigh as you break contact and walk to the door, but instead of following you, I walk away into the bedroom.

I can hear muffled noises coming from the living room but I stay where I am, being naturally curious, it was hard enough for me not to lean against the door and eavesdrop and you two. But I managed.

As I flipped through one of your magazines I sighed and heard the door shut, that meant two things…you've both gone or you're still here. I'm hoping you're still here, but I'm just being selfish again.

"It's your birthday tomorrow isn't it?"

I look up quickly and see you staring at me with a huge grin on your face. As you cross your arms across your chest, I stare bewildered, it's true, but how did you know?

"I hope you're not thinking about spending it on your own without us."

"I didn't think you'd know."

You grin at me, and it's sort of…worrying. Suddenly there's a funny feeling in my stomach as you move and sit next to me.

"What are you up to?" I question curiously.

That grin spreads on your face again and that feelings not going away.

"Nothing."

* * *

_Ouch!_ I grimace at the new pain in my foot as I try and stumble through the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, I notice it's just gone nine. I roll my eyes and note that it's your birthday today, rubbing my foot, i limp into the living room and throw myself on the sofa.

As I start to drop off the phone rings, I just ignore it and wait for the answering machine to kick in. _Sorry, not here at the moment dude, you know the drill. Beep._

There it goes. When I hear my mother on the other end I roll over and close my eyes tightly, you're going on about something to do with my sister. To be honest, I'm too tired to care.

"Hey, you awake already?"

I lift my head from the cushion to look at you; you smile sleepily and crawl into my arms. It's funny how you just happen to fit snug. But I'm not complaining. I kiss the top of your head and sigh lightly.

"Happy birthday."

You smile and look up at me, "Thanks."

I shake my head and my eyes close again.

When my shift was finally over, I stretched before gathering everyone and bringing everyone around. We were going to celebrate your birthday properly.

You _finally_ come home and we all celebrate you birthday like best friends should, I've never seen you smile so much, for that matter, I don't think I've smiled so much either.

Despite the butterflies in my stomach.

When the night draws to a close, I reach and grab for the small box in the top kitchen drawer. _It's now or never_.

* * *

Blake watched his team mate walk into the kitchen; he went to speak up as Tori elbowed him in the stomach. "Tori!" He rubbed his mid-section as she just laughed.

"Shh Blake, you'll ruin it." Tori whispered.

"Ruin what?"

"That…" Tori looked at the doorway to the kitchen as he came back out, fingering something in his pocket. She smiled reassuringly at her friend who just nodded and walked back into the room.

_This is it, no turning back…_

The ex-ranger took a breath and walked towards the young girl in the middle of the room, he tapped her shoulder and she spun around.

"Oh, you gave me a scare!"

"Ninja's need to be more alert!" He grinned and ducked to avoid the hand swinging towards him.

"Ok, whatever!" She smiled sweetly, "thanks by the way." He tilted his head and she bit her lip. "For doing this…all this…"

"I need to ask you something."

She didn't have time to respond as he was already on one knee; he reached the box and opened it to her. She stared at him wide-eyed, and then at the ring that sat in the box.

"I love you, so much…will you marry me?"

"Seriously?!" She almost squealed. "Yes!!" She giggled and once the ring was on her finger, she grabbed him and held him close. Everyone cheered and laughed amongst themselves.

"I love you Marah."

"I love you too Dustin."

* * *

There you have it; most of you got the jest of it! :D So lemme know what y'all think! I don't know whether to write a sequel or not… 


End file.
